Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{f - 2g}{2f - 3h} - \dfrac{3h + 1}{2f - 3h}$ You can assume $f,g,h \neq 0$.
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{f - 2g - (3h + 1)}{2f - 3h}$ $k = \dfrac{f - 2g - 3h - 1}{2f - 3h}$